The Evil Stepmother
by A11y50n
Summary: Felicity doesn't even know when it happened, all she knows is that she's now an evil stepmother and she has to leave Oliver before he asks her to.


The Evil Stepmother

"Dig I have to leave Oliver!"

"Why what did he do? I'll teach him to make you upset!"

Felicity had just walked into her apartment that she shared with Oliver; she was holding her tablet, skyping with Diggle and carrying a bag full of shopping.

"He didn't do anything, it was me. He's going to hate me and before he tells me to leave I think it will be better if I just go."

"What could you possibly have done? Oliver loves you, you know that!"

"It's too horrible to put into words."

"Felicity, tell me."

"I'm pure evil!"

"Ok now you're messing with me you do not have a bad bone in your body. Now calm down and wipe the tears away and tell me why Oliver will hate you."

Digg watched as Felicity wiped her face.

"I hurt Connor."

"How?"

"Does it matter? I'm an evil stepmother, me! I never thought I would turn into one but apparently I am. I treated him so badly and Oliver will hate me for the rest of my life! I mean I think I should write to Disney to complain about how they portray stepmothers, why are they always evil? Maybe this is all our fault, we make kids watch films that tell them that stepparents are bad. Maybe they are good people but have been misrepresented by people like Disney. I mean maybe Snow White's stepmother was concerned for her health and wanted her to eat more fruit…."

"So why did she turn into an old lady to give her the apple?"

"JONATHAN DIGGLE if you are going to use your logic then you can keep out of this conversation!"

"You're the one that brought it up! Felicity what are you going to do with that pasta?"

"I thought I'd try and make it up to both of them if I cook them dinner…."

"Felicity, you know I love you, you know Lyla loves you and Sara loves you, you're one of her favourite people…"

"One of her favourite people? I'm her favourite!"

"One of her favourite's."

"I swear if you say Oliver is her favourite…"

"Ok, you two are her favourites after Lyla and me."

"Oliver bribes her with all of his cakes and other baked goods! It's the frosting she likes."

"You probably love it more than she does." Digg muttered

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing!"

"Digg!"

"I'm pretty sure that you and Oliver find ways to use any 'leftover' frosting and I do not need any details!"

"hmmm, frosting."

"FELICITY!"

"What you brought it up not me! It's not my fault that my fiancé is great in the kitchen!"

"Ok, before I lost my train of thought, we all love you but even Sara, who eats anything and everything, doesn't eat your food and you think cooking a meal for your fiancé and his son is going to make up for some mythical bad thing you've done? At the very least you'd poison them, granted not on purpose but that will be the result, so as I said before, put the pasta down."

"But I bought sauce in a jar, even I can't mess that up!"

The long silence that followed was cringe worthy.

"Fine, I won't cook…"

"Oliver owes me one." Digg muttered

"I heard that Mr! And for your information Sara loves me the best, she only tolerates Oliver for his cakes!"

"You mean like she tolerates you for the ice cream you sneak her?"

Digg watched as Felicity went a lovely shade of red.

"I don't know what you're talking about…."

"Oh really? Sara only gets either vanilla or chocolate at home but last night she asked for fudge ripple, how does she even know about that flavour? When we asked her, surprise surprise she said Aunty Lisity gave her 'fude rip'. Would you know anything about that?"

"Oh frack! Well it's your own fault!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well there is a world of ice cream out there and you only give her two flavours, that's criminal. So it's my duty as her favourite Aunt to let her taste the wonders of the world. I'm not going to apologise for looking out for your daughter!"

"Between you and Oliver she'll need dental work every month for the rest of her life!"

"Hey, don't act all innocent, I've seen you helping your daughter to 'finish' her cake or treats that Oliver has baked, you steal food from your own daughter you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Right, I bet if I ask Lyla she'll tell me you never eat any treats?"

"You don't want to bother her; she's busy for the next few years!"

"I bet. OH FRACK!"

"What?"

"Lyla is Sara's mother!"

"I thought you already knew that? It's not a secret."

"Har de har, you're a funny man Digg!" Felicity replied sarcastically "No I started thinking of Lyla as Sara's mom then I thought of Sandra as Connor's mom. She'll hate me even worse!"

"I think you're overreacting a little. Sandra's really nice…."

"I KNOW SHE'S NICE! But I hurt her baby…."

"Felicity…"

"No Digg, she brought him up by herself while she went to college, that can't have been easy but she did it, she's amazing but she won't forgive me for this. We all love Connor but that is all down to Sandra, she raised a happy well-mannered boy. I think she's amazing, I know Oliver thinks that, you know after the shock and everything. Oh great I'm going to have three people who hate me with a passion, make it four…"

"Ok Felicity you're losing me here who are the other two people?"

"Well, Connor and Thea. Oh my when she finds out I hurt her nephew she'll kill me…"

"Ok, please tell me about the horrible thing you did to Connor."

Felicity bit her lip as if she was trying to figure out if it was worth it or not.

"Well, last night at dinner Connor asked for a drink…"

"Ok, I'm not hearing anything bad yet…"

"He asked for a soda…"

"Ok and I assume Oliver and Sandra don't approve of sugary drinks? Ironic don't you think since he feeds, well you both feed my daughter sweet treats."

"Digg!"

"Sorry go ahead."

"Well, they prefer water, fruit juice or milk at the dinner table but it was just me and Connor so I gave him the soda."

"Ok still not hearing the bad thing here…"

"I'm getting to it. I gave him the soda but I gave him the wrong one."

"How can you give him a 'wrong' soda?"

"Well, I got confused and I accidentally gave him my 7-Up free soda instead of regular for him!"

There was silence for minute and Felicity thought there was something with her tablet.

"Digg are you still there? Has this frozen?"

"Let me get this straight, you are driving yourself mad because you gave your son a sugar free soda instead of a regular one because his mom and Oliver prefer non sugary drinks with dinner?"

"EXACTLY!"

"Felicity, I'm going to leave you know I have to watch something or anything. Bye Oliver, Sandra Connor and good luck!"

"DIGG! DIGG?! Huh" she was sitting on the counter top holding her tablet and she understood the last thing Digg said and she froze. She turned around to see Oliver Connor and Sandra all standing in the living room with huge smiles on their faces, well Connor and a confused look."

"OH FRACK! Please tell me that you three stealthily walked in here a minute ago?"

Oliver shook his head, Sandra covered her mouth as she was laughing and Connor still looked confused.

"So you've been here when I was talking to Digg?"

They all nodded their heads.

"The whole time I was talking to Digg?"

They nodded their heads again.

"Felicity what else do you do with the extra frosting?" asked Connor

The end.


End file.
